Broken Feeling
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] Los Fenton no lo vieron venir [...]


_**''El segundo día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un pompous pep lleno de tragedia''**_

 **Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar _12 días de navidad_**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: ¿Angst?, Muerte de personaje**

* * *

 **Broken feeling**

Vlad vuela por la ciudad a una velocidad jamás antes alcanzada por él con el único propósito de llegar a Amity Park junto a Daniel en el menor tiempo posible. Se promete regresar por Skulker una vez tenga al joven fantasma a salvo con él, pero en ese instante la prioridad es el menor de los Fenton. Maldice por lo bajo al fantasma cazador por su incompetencia, pero se maldice doblemente a si mismo por creer que cuando el cazador llegó a su oficina a informarle que el chico había sido capturado, estaba bromeando.

—¡¿Por qué no interviniste?! —el grito de Vlad que se había transformado en Plasmius en cuestión de segundos pudo haberse escuchado por todo el país con facilidad.

—Es problema del halfa ahora —la tranquilidad de Skulker al pronunciar esas palabras le ganó una bola de ectoplasma que lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Con un gruñido el cazador se levantó enfadado—. Un cazador jamás le roba la presa a otro, Plasmius. Yo sólo cumplo con informártelo ya que supuse te interesaría.

Vlad le vio girarse para salir del lugar como si lo que acababa de decir no tuviera importancia alguna y de hecho para él no podía importarle menos Danny Phantom, solo era un lastre en su trabajo y una molestia constante metiéndose dónde no le llamaban, jugando al ser el héroe de una ciudad que no le necesitaba.

—Además —el fantasma le miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa entre sardónica y burlona—, si se dejó atrapar por esos inútiles cazadores humanos entonces no valía la pena como presa.

Esas palabras habían dejado frío a Vlad que sin pensarlo se lanzó en vuelo hacia su actual dirección. Si iba por el portal sería atrapado igualmente pues, si sus sospechas son ciertas, entonces los Fenton estarían en el sótano. Deja escapar un rugido de tan solo pensar lo que le estarían haciendo a Daniel sin detenerse a escucharle; antes de llegar percibe el domo Fenton que alejaba a los fantasmas, pero no tenía tiempo para ello y esperando que fuera tan inútil como sus demás inventos simplemente se hace intangible atravesándolo con facilidad.

No se detiene a pensar en lo estúpido que es Jack por hacer algo que no les protegería en lo absoluto apresurándose a llegar al sótano, pero para su desgracia es demasiado tarde. Al llegar ve la expresión horrorizada en el rostro de Madie, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras Jack se lamenta acariciando las pálidas manos de Daniel tendido en la mesa cubierto de sangre roja y brillante mezclada con la sangre ectoplasmica en su transición de fantasma a humano.

Los Fenton no lo vieron venir, pero más pronto que tarde se encuentran contra la pared aturdidos por la sorpresa y el shock. No son capaces de defenderse ni de reaccionar a la furia que desborda el fantasma que los ataca, no pueden siquiera alcanzar algún arma al ser golpeados una y otra vez por puños, patadas y balas de ectoplasma.

Mientras la vida escapa de sus cuerpos ven al fantasma vampiro que una vez cazaron incansablemente cambiar a un rostro familiar, alguien a quién alguna vez consideraron un amigo sin saber que, al menos en lo poco de consciencia que les queda, tenían un enemigo en su propia casa. Lo último que ven es a Vlad sostener con delicadeza el cuerpo de Danny antes de desaparecer por el portal.

Por su parte Vlad flota lo más rápido que puede a través de la zona fantasma en busca de Clockwork con la esperanza de que él pueda solucionarlo. Le parece sentir que el corazón de Daniel aún late, que aún puede respirar a pesar de tener el pecho abierto de par en par y haber pedido grandes cantidades de sangre. Daniel no podía morir de esa forma, no podía simplemente morir y dejarlo, no él.

—¡Clockwork!


End file.
